At First Sight
by TheBoredOne85
Summary: Isn’t it funny that when you least expect it, your world as you know it can shift so suddenly? Outtake/Oneshot from Lilly's POV about how she first saw Miley as mentioned in My Brother's Wife ch.6


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**

**A.N. This is a one-shot based on Lilly's admission in chapter six of 'My Brother's Wife' I don't think you need to read that before this, but if you haven't read it, well it might help if you did. Hope you like it! Oh, I have one more chapter to write for that story as well, and I will get to it soon.**

* * *

"We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken" Fyodor Dostoevsky

At First Sight

Isn't it funny that when you least expect it, your world as you know it can shift so suddenly? That one, single moment so profound and life altering can shake you to the core even if you don't quite understand it? Well, I didn't know it at the time, but my life forever changed for the better one late summer day when I was barely eleven.

I remember it like it was yesterday. School was starting in about a week – junior high to be exact and I managed to weasel my way out of back to school shopping for the day yet again. Not that I didn't like new clothes – it was just too nice out to spend the day locked inside a mall with your mother. The lazy days of summer were coming to a close, and I wanted to spend as much time as possible outside skateboarding or surfing with my doughnut of a best friend Oliver. I grabbed my board and helmet and decided on a nice solo skate through the neighborhood – surfing could be saved for later. The sun was shining bright, the waves were crashing against the shore in soothing sounds and the off shore breeze was whipping through my hair lightly – it was classic Malibu weather – yes, this was _much_ better than shopping.

After about an hour I decided to head on home. I noticed movers going in and out of truck moving furniture into the house down the street from mine. I had heard a rumor that a new family was moving into the neighborhood and I guess the rumors were a fact. I was insanely curious; who was this family? Were there any kids? Would they be my age? Would they go to school with me? My curiosity got the best of me; I decided to skate around the block once more, silently hoping to not be overly obvious. That's when it happened. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen was sitting on the front porch. My breath hitched, my chest tightened and I lost concentration causing me to trip on an uneven patch of sidewalk and fall off my board – hard. I sliced my knee open. I sat there stunned for a moment; I didn't know what had happened. Well, I knew I fell off my board, but the reactions I had; I felt something that I'd never felt before.

I maneuvered myself and sat on my board. I was across the street, almost directly in front of the girl's house but somewhat hidden by a fire hydrant on the sidewalk in front of me. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead with the back of my hand and chanced a glance across the street. Was she still there? Well, yes, she was. One glance was all it took for that feeling to come back. I felt like I couldn't breathe; like all the air was sucked out from around me. I know that's impossible since I was sitting outside but still, my breath was coming in short gasps and there was a fluttering in my chest that wasn't unpleasant but still new and unsettling. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She had long chestnut brown hair and eyes so blue that I could see them from where I sat. She looked to be my age and she was wearing a pale blue sundress that made her eyes sparkle and stand out even more. A boy about a year or two older came out of the house and handed her a teddy bear. She smiled wide and her eyes lit up when she took it from him and that fluttering that was in my chest moved south occupying my stomach and a place a little bit lower causing me to suck in a breath of air and hold it until my lungs burned to let it out. What was happening to me?

I was so caught up in her that I didn't even realize that the searing heat radiating from my knee; I had one nasty cut that needed to be cleaned out but I couldn't make myself move. The girl was sipping something that looked like iced tea and she held her bear close in her other arm. I longed to go over and say something, anything but I knew that now was not the right time – she was moving in, and I was bleeding. I had to know her. Hopefully she would be in my class, or at the very least in school with me and hell, if she wasn't then at least I knew where she lived – I would just knock on her door eventually and ask her if she wanted to be friends. With one last longing look, I stood up shakily with my board in my hand and began the short walk home.

"Hey baby girl, what happened to your knee?" My mom asked as she came rushing towards me when I opened the door. She helped me to the couch and went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. "Your face is flushed, what happened Lilly?"

I swallowed hard. "I got distracted and fell off my board. Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

"What does it mean when you look at someone and they make you feel all these weird things?"

I winced at the peroxide that was being gently pressed into my knee. My mother raised her eyebrows and lightly smiled.

"What did you feel? Were they good things or bad things?"

"I um, I don't know. My chest got tight for a minute and then it felt like it was fluttering and then the feeling expanded to my stomach and lower." My face was definitely flushed. Mom was sitting on the coffee table in front of me and I watched and she rubbed antibiotic cream on my cut before putting a gauze bandage over it. She raised my chin up with her hand and looked into my eyes.

"Well Lilly bear, usually that means you have a crush on someone or are in love."

Now I know my eyes must have bulged out of my head, but it all makes sense, well sort of. "Really?"

"Really. Have you ever felt this before?"

"No, never."

Mom smiled wider now, and that fluttering still hadn't subsided completely. "Don't be afraid, it's perfectly normal. So, who's the lucky one? It's Oliver isn't it?"

I made a gagging noise. "No! Eww!" Oliver? Seriously? No, that would be even weirder.

"Well who then?" Mom asked.

"I don't know her name mom but the most beautiful girl in the world is moving in that house down the street and I just have to know her. I hope she goes to school with me."

My mom was silent for a moment and then she sat on the couch and wrapped me in a warm, loving hug. "I'm sure she will be, and I'll tell you what, after they're all settled in, in about a week or two how about I bake something and we'll bring it over to them, how does that sound?"

I hugged my mom tighter before releasing her. "Thank you!"

Mom ruffled my hair and told me to get some water for us and wait on the porch. She made two giant ice cream sundaes with all the works and we ate them outside and laughed enjoying the rest of that life changing summer day together.

Looking back, I now realize what I innocently admitted to my mother at just eleven years old. I remember every detail of that day down to the feelings Miley stirred up within me and the feelings have only grown and intensified over the years. Tomorrow I'm marrying my best friend in the whole world and I couldn't be happier. I loved Miley before I knew what love was. At first sight with no words spoken, the brunette girl with the pretty blue eyes captured my heart and molded it with hers; she changed my life as I know it for the better – forever.

* * *

**End.**

**Yay or Nay? Let me know? You guys rock :o) ~TheBoredOne85~**


End file.
